RWBY: In a daze
by Saturn the Almighty
Summary: Weiss has a secret, and Ruby doesn't handle it well. Yang is brave and Blake really doesn't like parties. A connection that even thousands of miles can not break. Modern AU. Slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1 - Summer Vacation

-Blake

The morning air wafted through the window in our small dorm room at Beacon Academy for the Gifted. My eyes were open and I heard Yang wake up in the bunk above me. Today was the first day of summer vacation. I couldn't wait to hit the beach with my best friends in the whole world.

I had planned today perfectly, with the help of Ruby, Weiss and Yang. First we would go to our favorite bakery and get coffee and pastries. After that, everyone agreed that we should go shopping for summer clothes and then, it's off to the beach for the rest of the day.

There's a boardwalk amusement park there too, so Ruby won't be bored. Yang hopped down from her bed and greeted everyone else. Weiss was already up and Ruby was rolling around trying to get 'five more minutes' of sleep.

Yang headed to the bathroom to take a shower and we all got dressed for the day. Ruby had chosen a pair of ripped jeans, a red plaid shirt and some red high top sneakers. She really looks good in red. It sets off her unusually gray eyes. Weiss put on a pair of sheer tights and a powder blue skirt, along with a ruffled white blouse and a pair of white wedges. Her style is 'refined upperclassmen' and sometimes she can act like royalty.

I don't even know how she got into this school, her dad could have payed for her to go anywhere else in the country. I had on a black short sleeved dress and a white belt, along with a pair of low heeled boots. Black is my color even though I probably shouldn't be wearing it out in the hot sun. Ruby was pounding on the bathroom door for Yang to hurry up. She casually opened the door and Ruby sprinted past her to the safety of the toilet.

Yang strolled past me, drying her hair on a towel. "Nice dress, Blake." she said. It was not the first time an offhanded comment had come out of Yang's mouth. Although it had been happening a lot more lately, and I had definitely noticed. I was the only one who had received compliments from Yang and I was beginning to think it wasn't just a coincidence.

Yang put on a pale yellow sundress with a white sash and her favorite tall brown boots. No one had said much, so it was nice to get out of our cramped dorm and into the hall. As we headed towards the front doors, I noticed a boy about my age with black hair with a pink streak through it. He was calmly answering a barrage of questions from a ginger haired girl wearing a pink hoodie. I had seen him around, but I didn't really know him that well.

Yang took the lead as we strolled through town in the direction of the bakery. She was humming a song she listened to a lot, I think it's called "Hold Up". I don't listen to music as much as she does, I prefer a good book. Ruby and Weiss were chatting quietly as we walked with me taking up the rear.

When we finally reached the bakery, the owner greeted us with a warm smile. We were regulars by now, so he knew our preferences. For Ruby, a very sweet caramel latte and a powdered doughnut. For Weiss, a creamy iced vanilla latte and a chocolate croissant. For Yang, black coffee and a breakfast burrito. I preferred Earl Grey tea and a pastry. This time I chose a blueberry tart and a plain croissant. We sat down in our usual booth by the window and looked out on the town.

Ruby and Weiss got into a heated conversation that ended with an apologetic look on Weiss's pale face and an angry withdrawal of Ruby's hand from the table. The sun rose higher above the rooftops and Yang still hadn't said a word other than her comment about my dress.

There we sat, all quiet, until Yang drew in a deep breath, stared deep into my eyes and uttered "Will you go out with me?"

-Yang

This was it. The moment all my offhanded comments lead up to. Today was the day I would ask Blake Belladonna on a date. I had been trying all month to ask her, but all I managed were some awkward compliments. She probably thinks I'm a weirdo now. Ok, one… two… three. "Will you go out with me?"

The silence was unbearable as I watched Blake's eyes widen. "I-I don't… I don't know what to say" was all I heard from her. Ruby and Weiss silently got up and left the bakery, probably to give us some privacy. I figured that as long as she was stunned, I could continue with my plan.

"Blake, you're the most amazing girl I've ever met. You're really pretty, you're super smart, Your smile will make my day a million times better, no matter how rare it is. Even if you go to a different college, I will wait for you. I will wait for you as long as it takes, because I am madly in love with you Blake Belladonna." I took her hands in mine and squeezed them tight.

This might be the only chance I got to tell her how I feel. She tried to hid her face but it was too late. I could see the tears fall from her face as she whispered "I love you too." I slowly leaned across the table and swiftly pecked her on the lips. I flashed a smile and pulled her up. "Come on, girlfriend~, they're waiting for us." I said with a slight tease in my voice.

Blake blushed and took my hand as we hurried out of the bakery and down the street towards the boutique we had seen earlier.

-Blake

The table was an awkward place for my first kiss, but that didn't matter. I couldn't help crying because I knew it would only be about two months before I had to leave for college.

I didn't want to leave Yang behind, but there was no way we would be going to the same college. All I could do was enjoy this moment. Yang pulled me up and we headed out the door. I couldn't control the blush that came to my cheeks as she made the girlfriend comment.

It was a little soon for me, but I guess I had accepted her invitation for a date. I just hoped it wouldn't be a party.


	2. Chapter 2 - Overseas

-Weiss

I ordered my usual breakfast and scooted into the booth across from Ruby. She sipped her latte and looked up at me. "Hey Weiss, I had the weirdest dream last night, want to hear it?" she asked. I had hoped for a quiet morning, but listening to Ruby's voice might be worth it. She had this way of speaking that just made my cares melt away.

"I guess I don't have a choice, do I?" My response was chosen wisely. I didn't want to let too much on by being overly enthusiastic, but I didn't want to make her think I didn't like her by saying no. The truth is, I've been meaning to ask her out for several months now. I just can't resist her cute smile and her nice voice. She's the person I'll miss most when I go off to college. I want to make our last months together worth it.

"Ok, so Yang was scolding me about not choosing a college yet and slacking off, and Blake was there too, but she was trying to get Yang to go easy on me. You were there too! I think you were yelling about something, I think it was… you know. The thing." Ruby suddenly stopped and picked at the last bits of her doughnut. I immediately knew what she was talking about, and I immediately regretted it. Last week I was working on my college application forms and Ruby had doodled a harmless character in the corner of the page.

It was supposed to be Ruby giving a thumbs up and wishing me good luck. At the time, with all the stress put on me by my father, it seemed like a childish scribble and I lost my temper. I couldn't help myself and I tried to apologize, but Ruby had already run off to the bathroom. I need to tell her I'm sorry. I need her to know. "Ruby. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you, and it was all the stress I've had bundled up. I need you to know that I didn't mean to hurt you and I hope this doesn't affect our friendship."

I gingerly placed my hand on top of hers, which was resting on the table. I waited anxiously for her response, which seemed to come only after an infinity of waiting. "It's ok. I forgive you. I've been under stress too, and you don't know how many times I've wanted to scream. We're good." I felt sort of guilty for waiting this long to tell her, but as long as I'm confessing things, I might as well get this off my chest too.

"Ruby, I'm going off to college soon, and I don't know if I've told you this yet, but I'm going overseas." I cringed at her expression. She looked hurt and yanked her hand away from the table. I tried to console her, but she just shook her head. She would have left the table all together if it wasn't for Yang suddenly asking Blake out.

We all turned to look at her and there was only one expression on her face. She was dead serious.

-Ruby

I was in a really good mood. My latte was delicious. I couldn't wait to go shopping later and pick up some new outfits. Weiss had this look on her face like she was trying not to smile. It wasn't working. I could tell that she was just as happy as I was. The sunlight warmed my face as I sat across from Weiss in our booth. She was really quiet, so I decided to tell her about the dream I had.

"Hey Weiss, I had the weirdest dream last night, want to hear it?" I waited for her to answer, giddy with excitement. "Do I have a choice?" she said. I loved hearing her voice. She sounded like all the good things in life all wrapped up into one beautiful sentence. I couldn't help smiling.

As I told her about my dream, I remembered the part about Weiss yelling at me, but it was too late to change it. I felt really bad about bringing it up, even after we had gotten over it. I saw her face as she tried to apologize. I hated seeing her sad and it was my fault.

I needed to think of something to make her feel better. Maybe just consoling her might do the trick. I told her that I forgave her and she reached over the table and took my hand in hers. It felt cold, but really nice and I didn't know why she did it. "Ruby, I'm going off to college soon, and I don't know if I've told you this yet, but I'm going overseas."

Her words cut through me like a knife. I couldn't believe it. There was no way I could get into the same college as she. I would be stuck here, waiting for her to return. She might even have a boyfriend by the time she gets back!

I pulled my hand away from hers and got ready to make a dramatic exit when Yang cut the silence with her confession. I was stunned. For a moment, I didn't even know who she was talking to, but Blake's expression told me everything. Blake began to stutter, and we both decided it was time to leave.

Weiss motioned for me to get up, so we quickly left the bakery and headed down the street toward the boutique we had decided to check out. There was too much tension between us, and I needed to know more about where Weiss was attending college. "So~... where exactly are you going to college? Like, what country?" I asked her. She replied almost immediately. "I'm going to Atlas University. My dad thinks it will be better for me to attend a college near where he lives since he doesn't see me much anymore. I don't really care about him though, I would rather see my sister."

Well, that settled it. I was definitely not going to the same college. Atlas U is the most expensive college in the world! I guess we'd just have to face-time. As we entered the boutique Weiss's eyes lit up. She ran over to a rack of tulle skirts and grabbed one off it. "I'm going to go try this on!" she said with all the excitement she could muster.

I nodded and wandered the shop, picking out a couple things along the way. I found a cute tank top that had graphic lettering on it. It said "Winter seems to last forever until you remember the warmth of spring." I thought it was a perfect shirt for Weiss since she had the nickname "Ice Queen." I walked over to the dressing rooms and slid the shirt under Weiss's stall. "I think you should try this on!" I said. "It would look cute on you!"

I went into the stall next to her and tried on the outfit I had picked. It was an off-shoulder gray blouse with red rose print on it and a thick white belt. There was a simple gray A-line skirt to go with it and a pair of sandal wedges. When I came out, Weiss was already waiting. She had on the poofy tulle skirt she had picked out and was wearing the tank top I found. "It's perfect." I said. "Totally you." Weiss blushed deeply. "You look good too. I think it's missing something, though."

She took something out of her bag and put it around my neck. It was a beautiful necklace with a white rose on it. I looked up at Weiss and saw that she was trying very hard not to cry. "Weiss? What's wrong?" I asked her. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be tearing up like this but… I'm leaving sooner than I thought. My dad said I have to leave today to get settled into my dorm and spend the summer with my family. I just got the text."

She wiped her face with her hand and took a deep breath. I guess we won't be able to have that perfect summer you wanted." Weiss turned to walk away. I couldn't let her leave. I needed to tell her. "Weiss." I grabbed her arm and she turned towards me. "We can still have the perfect summer, just… not as long as we'd hoped. It'll still be fun!" I tried to console her, but she wouldn't cheer up.

"Ruby. I used to have the biggest crush on you. But I need to get over it so I can move on without the heartbreak. So much for that now. You've stolen my heart, but I can't get it back now. I guess I'll just leave it with you so you can remember me, the girl who couldn't even tell you how she felt. Goodbye, Ruby Rose. I once loved you."

She pulled her arm out of my grip and stomped off to the counter to pay for her outfit. I stood in the dressing room, unable to stop my tears from falling. I had just lost the only person who I had ever loved. Weiss had slipped through my grasp, and I didn't know if I could ever get her back.


	3. Chapter 3 - Netflix and Chill

-Blake

I was in my bunk in our small dorm when Yang burst through the door waving a piece of paper and yelling at me. "Blake Blake Blake! Guess what!" I looked up ate her, alarmed at her sudden enthusiasm. "I don't know, just tell me." I said as simply as I could. Yang bounced up and down slightly.

"Well, I just got the most amazing letter of my life! I got in! I'm going to the same college as you!" She started squealing with joy. My eyes widened as I processed what she had just said. My new girlfriend and I were going to be together for our whole college life. I almost couldn't believe it. Once I had regained my senses, I slowly stood up and put my arms around Yang.

She stopped bouncing and embraced me too. "Is something wrong or are you just speechless?" I tried to keep my calm, but it just wasn't working. "No, I'm just ecstatic beyond words!" I looked Yang in the eyes. "So, was this worth skipping our beach day?" I asked, with a serious face. "Well, considering I just watched my sister get her heart torn out by the Ice Queen, spending time alone with you is just what I need." She sighed with a saddened smile. "And is it better than a party?" I asked. "Well, in this case, yes." Said Yang, with her signature flashy smile.

Her phone went off then, alerting her to a new message. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it. "Wow. Blake, you know the boy who lives in the dorm next to us? What was his name… Ah, Ren! Well, he's got this really cool fashion blog that I follow and he's having a summer vacation party… right now. Do you want to come?" I sighed heavily.

"Sorry, but I'm really tired from the events of today. I would rather just sit in bed with some popcorn and Netflix." Yang giggled and headed towards the door. "Cool, I'll be next door if you need me!" She said and closed the door behind her. She partied like I read. Almost constantly, and for hours at a time.

-Yang

"Well, I'll be next door if you need me!" I called to Blake as she settled down in her cozy bed. I closed the door and walked down the hall towards Ren's dorm room, which was exploding with music. I opened the door and was bombarded with the smell of alcohol and peppermint.

One of Ren's roommates, Nora I think, was DJing in a corner of the room, blasting out amazing music through huge speakers painted pink, just like Ren's hair streak. In the other corner, their beds had been leaned against the wall for more floor space.

There was a very average looking boy leaning against the wall talking with a pretty girl with red hair. I had seen them together with Ren and Nora, so I assumed they were the other dorm-mates. I slipped in, relatively unnoticed, and grabbed myself a drink. Ren came in from the kitchen with a tray of cookies in his hand. He placed them on a plate and left again.

He was the quietest person I knew apart from Blake. I took a cookie and bit into it. It was the most amazing cookie I had ever eaten in my whole life. I had to tell Ren. As I started towards the kitchen, I accidentally bumped into someone. I looked up and saw someone I didn't recognize. He seemed to know me, though. "Well well, if it isn't the local get-around-girl. Fancy seeing you here, seeing as there aren't many people here you haven't already spent a night with." He smirked at me and lifted his cup to his lips. My anger got the best of me and I slapped it out of his hand. The juice spilled all over the floor.

"You bastard! You don't know a single thing about me!" I yelled as Nora's music stopped. All eyes turned towards me. I wiped away tears and stormed out of the room, slamming the door as hard as I could. That asshole didn't know me! He didn't have the right to say that about me. I mumbled curses at him as I headed back to my dorm. I slowly opened the door and saw Blake sitting on her bed with a scared look on her face.

"Yang? What happened?" She asked, her voice shaking. "Some asshole thought he could call me a 'get-around-girl'". I huffed and sat down next to her. I grabbed a handful of popcorn and sighed. "Maybe Netflix and Chill isn't such a bad idea." I said with a wink.


End file.
